


The Hunt

by tralalalang



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralalalang/pseuds/tralalalang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gunshot sound of I love you; then Wooyoung falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Nichkhun’s eyes are on him the second practice ends, bright with some unknown, familiar purpose. Wooyoung recognizes that look of infatuation—the way Nichkhun’s face lights up with desire, eyes narrow with determination and mouth curls into a dangerous, demure half-smile—he’d seen it before, if only in passing. It was the look of a man falling in love. So Wooyoung packs quickly, having no intention of staying around in case he’s at the receiving end of that look.   
  
He’s a step from the door when a hand closes around his wrist, stopping him. Wooyoung turns around to face Nichkhun as the rest of 2PM leave, hushed conversations in their wake.   
  
"Hey, can we talk?" Nichkhun asks.  
  
"I don’t think…" Wooyoung begins, drawing his hand away from the hold Nichkhun has on him. Sensing his escape, Nichkhun grips his wrist again.  
  
"Let’s talk," Nichkhun declares, body tightening with intention like a drawn bow. An intensity, sharp as a sheathed knife, flickers in his eyes.  _Let’s talk_ , Wooyoung hears the baited promise and passion in those two words; he hears the cocking of a gun, purposeful and ready.  
  
"We…," Nichkhun begins, voice loud and deafening in the silence of the empty dance studio. Wooyoung resolutely tunes him out—struggling, as every step he takes back to put a distance between them, a step Nichkhun takes forward, voice growing louder with each step. Words roll off Nichkhun’s tongue like aimed arrows, missing their target as Wooyoung realizes how practiced and rehearsed they are.   
  
Then Nichkhun stops, stills for some seconds before speaking again.  _I love you_ —soft in a whisper, echo heavily in the air like a distant gunshot. In the instant, Wooyoung remembers glimpses of Nichkhun flirting shamelessly backstage, through the cracks and openings of high-piled props, Nichkhun’s face hovering too close to another person’s, behind the studio with some secret infatuation, on the corner behind their apartment building, kissing. Each time, in different settings with different people, the infatuation fluttering in Nichkhun’s eyes as he spoke those words remained the same—the expression that anchored Wooyoung in a sea of countless, unmemorable fleeting faces of Nichkhun’s partners. That same expression is looking at him now, lust and adoration unyielding. The three words burn of promises and consequences in his ears, of imaginary bullets throbbing in his chest.  
  
Nichkhun’s hands cradle his face; fingers awkwardly touch his paled cheeks.   
  
“Do you love me too?”  
  
And Wooyoung wonders what kind of answer Nichkhun is expecting. He wonders how many  _Yes_  Nichkhun heard before, how many  _No_ , if there are any. Wooyoung wonders if Nichkhun has heard things like,  _More than you know_  or  _Since we were trainees_  or  _Before all your nameless lovers_ —because they’re all on the tip of his tongue.   
  
But Wooyoung settled for a slow nod, wordless but assertive.   
  
Nichkhun smiles, triumph and confidence in his eyes, and caresses Wooyoung’s face carefully—like Wooyoung’s some sort of fine china, a shiny trophy, a prize. Wooyoung hopes it’s not the thrill of the chase that’s behind this happiness, this loving touch. Then again, he idly wonders as Nichkhun guides him into a kiss, is it ever possible to hunt a fallen animal?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 11/2009 on LJ. Please excuse my teenage writing and nonsense. It's unbeta'd trash.


End file.
